1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to displaying images, and more particularly to adjusting images displayed on discrete screens.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the technology has developed, the variety of types of electronic devices has increased, such as electronic devices with multiple display screens disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. M354778 (Application No. 097216872) and Taiwan Patent No. M361204 (Application No. 097220639). The electronic devices with multiple display screens may use at least two display screens to cooperate to display an image. In this case, an object (such as a form) in the image may be separated by a non-displaying area between the display screens, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when reading. For example, FIG. 1A illustrates a block diagram of an electronic device 10 having two screens which cooperate to display images. The electronic device 10 comprises screens 110 and 112, and the screens 110 and 112 are separated by a non-displaying area 130. When the screens 110 and 112 cooperate to display a form 140 as shown in FIG. 1B, a column 142 between vertical lines (grid lines) A and B of the form 140 may be cut off by the non-displaying area 130, as shown in FIG. 1A, thereby causing the visual difficulty in reading the text in the column 142 and the inconvenience to the user.